


Birthday Wishes

by BabyScope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyScope/pseuds/BabyScope
Summary: It's your birthday, so now it's time to get spoiled~
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Birthday Wishes

Today was never all that fun for you. In fact, it was actually draining. You mother always showered you in affection, your brothers would be obnoxious and do stupid things like pull your hair, tell silly stories of you. They always went out of their way to pick the stories that made you the most embarrassed.

The worst part of it all was that Yuu had decided to come. At first you couldn’t have protested harder, but that just made him want to come worse. And of course the insanity ensued. And the short jokes did not stop until you all hit the volleyball court in the back yard and he was able to show off. You were a libero in your own right, and you’d done well enough when you were in school, but nothing and no one could compare to him.

It also turned you on to see that cocky ass grin on Noya’s face as he one after another fucked with your brothers heads. Being the only girl was hard, but now you had someone standing next to you to help shut them up. 

It was the most fun you had on your birthday. Kissing your parents goodbye you hurried after Yu, who had fought his way out of a headlock before he bolted for the car. As you climbed in the car you could tell that he’d had fun. And it had been, but you were ready to go home.

“Hey you okay?” Yuu looked over at you from the driver’s seat. You flashed a smile and nodded. Leaning over you lightly kissed his cheek.

“I’m definitely okay. Just ready to go home.”

“Good.” His eyes sparkled but he was clearly running lower on energy than earlier too. Getting to play volleyball and kicking your brother’s ass seemed to have satisfied him. 

Heading to the apartment you unlocked the door and stepped in… to roses.

“Wha--” There were petals, flowers, candles, everywhere. Looking around in awe you heard a laugh come from behind you. 

“I asked Ryu to decorate for us, but what the fuck is this?” Yuu walked past you and picked up a giant framed picture of Ryu himself making a stupid face. You couldn’t even laugh. Instead you just stared at Yu wide eyed.

“You had him do this?”

“Yeah! Isn’t it cool?” Yuu knew you well enough to know from your look alone that you absolutely adored it. Walking back over to you he lightly rested his fingers on your cheek, leaning in to rest his forehead on yours. You were taller than him but that never stopped him before..

“It’s amazing.”

“You haven’t seen it all, come on.” Taking your hand he walked down the path of rose petals. With how extra everything was, you knew that Tanaka absolutely had a hand in this. Walking into the bedroom there was a sweet smell and he stepped in, showing you the dimly lit room, somehow even more petals were in here.

“So we got all this done, and there is a bath--”

“No.”

“No?”

“No… no bath…” Dropping your bag you kicked off your shoes and walked over to him, unzipping your dress as you moved. Dropping it as you moved in front of him your lips hit his, your hands immediately moving to his shirt.

Yuu made a low noise in the back of his throat and he helped you pull off his shirt before he leaned in, grabbing the back of your legs and hiking them up. Hooking your legs around his hips you held onto him as he carried you to the bed, laughing lightly when you landed on it and a rose petal landed on your cheek. Pulling back you grabbed it, lightly pressing it to his lips. And he smiled the most perfect smile.

“No bath then.” Flashing you a warm smile he leaned in, his mouth lightly sliding over your throat as his hands found your bra clasp and unhooked it in one easy motion.

“This is our birthday, little monster, so I’m going to make you feel really good.” Yu kissed over your collarbone as he dumped your bra who knew where. Then his tongue slid over one of your nipples and your back arched, seeing little stars for a moment as your emotions practically burst. He did all of this for you and now he was slowly taking his time touching and tasting every inch of you. His tongue slid over the underside of your breast before his teeth grazed it, and he gave the other just as much attention.

Then his mouth moved lower. You tried reaching for him but his hand moved faster than you could register, moving yours away. “Your birthday, not mine.” Chuckling at the pout you gave him he moved lower, kissing over your panties. 

Then his tongue slid over your slit, causing a shaky moan to tear from your throat. Spreading your legs wider you heard him give a breathy moan before his tongue slid over the fabric again, taking his time to soak your panties with his saliva. Grinning he pulled back and licked his lips with a grin. Pushing your panties out to the side he leaned in and flicked his tongue over your clit before his tongue flattened.

Burying your fingers in his hair your back arched and your breathing stalled before returning to normal, a shaking moan tearing from your throat. Burying a hand in his hair your hips jerked hard into his mouth as his teeth moved over your flesh. Panting hard you could feel that tension building in your stomach. You were gonna cum, you could feel it. It would only take… a little bit….

“Y-Yuu!!” Crying out as his middle finger pushed inside of you and found your g-spot, your everything absolutely collapsed. The heat overwhelmed every one of your senses as you struggled for air as his tongue teased your clit as you came, only pulling back once you came. Wiping his mouth on the sheets under you he licked his lips before hovering over you, nuzzling your chin.

“I love the way you cry out my name when you cum, little monster.” He chuckled lightly and kissed your lips softly.

“Now, how about I make you cum even more… happy birthday.”


End file.
